Alex's sleepover
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! It can happen things during a sleepover, here is a little glimpse at that of an young wizard and her friends. Rating M for smut & orgy.


**A/N: So I had received a request for some "orgy" with several girls and the two Russo brothers ... and as I can be nice, I added more girl.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Alex's sleepover**

The Russo parents had gone on vacation for the week.

Justin Russo stayed at home with his sister Alex and his younger brother Max, Alex told him of her intention to organize a sleepover with her friends for that Saturday. He was not particularly sympathetic to this, but as she insisted (and said there would be his crush with them), the young sister of the family finally got his backing.

Her friends arrived around 7pm on Saturday, and the two brothers organized a video game night in Justin's room.

Alex had made them promise not out of the evening to leave them alone. The girls settled in the living room, in front of a film with rose water. Towards midnight, Justin's curiosity being the strongest, he came down to try to find out what Alex and her friends were doing. On tiptoe, he approached the door of the drawing-room, which had remained ajar. At that moment, he had a shock, what unfolded before his eyes exceeded everything he could have imagined.

The girls had put on their pajamas.

Two of them, Juliet ( _his crush_ ) & Talia ( _his brother's crush_ ), wore a sexy transparent nightie.

Alex Russo was kissing Harper fiercely, Justin did not think she had lesbian attraction, but he better understands why she did not want her brothers to bother them tonight. However, he stood there looking at them, speechless.

Another girl, Rosie, began to caress her neighbor, Miranda, her hands running over her body over the pajamas.

The other three ( _Stevie & the crushes of the brothers_) kneaded their own breasts, very titillated by this scene.

Turning his head towards television, he understood what had brought about this situation. The teen girls had a porn video, which seemed all the hardest. Alex passed behind her red-haired friend and began unbuttoning the top of her pajamas. She gently massaged her breasts. Harper seemed to appreciate, Justin could hear her breath quicken.

His cock became taut in his jeans and the excitement rose quickly.

In 5 minutes, all the girls found themselves naked, caressing and kissing each other. Justin decided to go get his brother so he did not miss this show, Max did not believe his eyes either. Justin also felt him very excited, and a bump distorted his pants.

It was then that Alex spread her legs, offering them her pussy for vision.

Justin had never seen her sister in this way ( _Max no longer elsewhere_ ), she was very beautiful and her friends were all pretty girls, between the age of the brothers and adult them too.

Juliet leaned towards her sister and passed her tongue over her clit, Alex seemed adored. Harper sat down over her face, who licked her deeply.

The other four girls kissed, licked and masturbated. Justin's sex sex hurt him, so he was tight. Max had begun to masturbate over the pants. A complicit look is enough to agree on the follow-up to the events.

Justin quietly pushed open the door of the drawing-room, and the boys entered. The girls did not notice them right away, but Harper eventually turned the eyes in their direction.

They were surprised and embarrassed, but this did not hinder their ardor.

It was an avalanche of groans.

* * *

Leaving his sister, Juliet came to Justin.

"Would you like to participate in our games?" The handsome blonde offered him a naughty look.

Without waiting for the answer, she put her hand to the bump of his pants was distorted. Cleverly, she managed to blow up the buttons, and pulled his stiff cock out of the pants. She quickly put it in her mouth, striking a beautiful blowjob under the eyes of others and his sister. Max had taken off his shirt and stroked Talia's breasts.

Alex watched her big brother take pleasure in an accomplice look, she went to Max and took off his pants.

With two other girls, they gently licked his turgid tip, Max's cock was imposing. While Juliet sucked Justin spiritedly, he jerked the other two girls with his fingers, they cum a loud cry, clenching and clinging to him. Max was in heaven, with three mouths busy on his sex.

After 10 minutes of this treatment, Max ejaculated strongly on the face of Alex, who tried to swallow the maximum. Justin did not think his sister liked sex at that point. He was now in tit-fuck over Juliet. He felt he was going cum him too. Juliet stood before him, and her mouth and her breasts welcomed his discharge of hot cum in a big rasp. Rosie kissed her greedily so that she also had a right to this nectar, their tongues mingled, exchanging drops of sperm.

After this rather hot moment, the girls asked the boys if they wanted to stay with them to see the end of the porn movie, the brothers accepted with pleasure.

Everyone remained naked, the girls continued to masturbate themselves. After a short time, this show is enough to restore vigor to the boys, their sexes had hardened. Harper masturbated Justin slowly smiling, he felt she wanted more. The young man stood up and passed behind her. She knelt down and offered him her ass. His cock penetrated her vagina soaked all at once, he had hardly begun to fuck her that she cum screaming.

Rosie looked at them enviously and she opened her legs. Considering this as an invitation, Justin easily penetrated her as her friend, her comings and goings drew from her sighs and groans of pleasure. Alex sat crouched over his partner's mouth, which began to tickle her clit with her tongue.

This situation was extraordinary: him and his sister face to face making love with the same girl.

At this moment, a louder cry than the others crossed the drawing-room. Max had just forced Talia's anus and sodomized her wildly, she seemed to appreciate a lot. At the same time, she licked Miranda's pussy lying in front of her. The living room had become the scene of a real orgy.

Max shouted Talia with pleasure, then walked over to Stevie, who started a little blowjob, then knelt back to him. She also wanted to be fucked the ass by his little brother and he fucked her gently. Once her initial pain passed, Stevie began to gasp for joy, the big dick of his little brother coming and going in her bowels. The brothers feel their enjoyment coming. They retreated and ejaculated in the same glass, shouting their pleasure to these young sluts.

Each of them then drank a sip of their mixed sperms, including their sister Alex.

The evening ended in this way, and the boys finally let the young women finish their night together.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Max Russo as Jake T. Austin**

 **Alex Russo Selena Gomez**

 **Juliet Van Heusen as Bridgit Mendler**

 **Stevie Nichols as Hayley Kiyoko**

 **Harper Finkle as Jennifer Stone**

 **Rosie Heavens as Leven Rambin**

 **Talia Robinson as McKaley Miller**

 **Miranda Hampson as Lucy Hale**


End file.
